The invention relates generally to a flexible interior trim component for a vehicle, having a smooth surface.
Vehicle storage compartments may be positioned throughout an interior of a vehicle to store cargo and other small items. For example, an overhead console may include a storage compartment suitable for storing sunglasses, driving glasses, or other items. Other storage compartments may be located within a center console, an armrest, seats, door panels, or other areas of the vehicle interior. Certain storage compartments include a door configured to secure the contents of the compartment and/or hide the contents from view.
While a variety of door configurations may be employed, tambour doors are generally well-suited for storage compartments having curved openings. Typical tambour doors include a series of interlocked parallel ribs or segments that may rotate with respect to one another. In this manner, the tambour door may flex in a direction perpendicular to the orientation of the parallel segments. Such a configuration may enable the tambour door to match the contours of the curved storage compartment opening, thereby facilitating movement of the tambour door with respect to the storage compartment opening. To facilitate tambour door segment rotation, a recess may be positioned adjacent to each segment. Unfortunately, the recesses may collect dirt and/or other contaminants, thereby degrading the appearance of the door. In addition, as the tambour door flexes, adjacent segments may rotate toward one another, thereby reducing the width of the intervening recesses. The decreasing width of these recesses may establish undesirable pinch points between adjacent segments.